The Three Faces of Jerrica
by Inez23
Summary: Leading two lives has begun to catch up with Jerrica and it's starting to show. She longs to have a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

_**JERRICA**_

The early morning light had just begun to stream through the window. Jerrica was already awake, and had been for some time. She stood in front of her dressing mirror gazing at her reflection. As she tugged at the corner of one eye she wondered who it was that she was looking at. Was it the no-nonsense business woman who had rescued her father's business from the clutches of Eric Raymond or was it the flashy, pink-haired siren whom everyone knew only as Jem?

_Three years into this_, she thought, _three years and it only gets more confusing._. She was leading two very different, equally challenging lives. Running a foster home for girls alone was more than enough for any one person to handle. Business lunches, meetings with lawyers, press conferences, photo shoots, back to school night, parent-teacher conferences, tours, recording sessions….Sometimes she forgot who it was she was supposed to be at that moment. And that was dangerous. Not only to her but to her band mates, her boyfriend, the Starlight girls, Starlight Music, and (shudder to think) countless innocent people, should Synergy's power fall into the wrong hands.

One particular incident early last week haunted her. The Holograms had been invited to be on the Harriet Horne show. They were promoting their upcoming album and though they all had misgivings about appearing on the show they decided to do what was best for the band. About half way through the interview Jem had slipped up and referred to Kimber as her sister. Harriet, being the barracuda she is, immediately picked up on the faux pas and called Jem out. "Jem, I thought Kimber was _Jerrica Benton's_ sister. Is there something our audience needs to know?" "We're _all_ sisters!" Aja had interjected. "After living and working together as long as we have, it's kind of hard not to think of each other as family. It's an inside joke, I guess."

"Well there you have it, folks," a visibly irritated Harriet proclaimed. "An intimate look at The Holograms and their inside jokes. Remember, you heard it here first."

Backstage, The Holograms were quiet. Kimber fidgeted in her seat and Raya looked at the floor. "That was close, Jem!" Shana finally whispered. "A little too close. On live TV even!"

"You're right Shana. I don't know what I was thinking! But let's all thank Aja for saving our butts!" Jem said, trying to lighten the mood, and direct the attention away from her.

It was true that Aja's quick thinking had saved her on many occasions. But how many more times before Aja's wit wouldn't be there to rescue her? She needed time to think. Just a few days to get away. Figure everything out. Maybe be someone else entirely. These were her thoughts as the sun rose.

Starlight Mansion began to stir with the sounds of a new day. Mrs. Bailey bustled about in the kitchen. Somewhere there was water running. Ashley and Deirdre could be faintly heard arguing over who was to shower first. Laughter from downstairs filtered through the hallway and into Jerrica's room. She was happy to be reminded of the world outside. She began her morning routine, the previous night's terrors forgotten.

Downstairs she was greeted by Kimber. "Morning, sis! Whoa, did you get any sleep last night? You look awful!"

"Thanks a lot." Jerrica mumbled, her bad mood returning.

"Aww, Jerrica, don't take it the wrong way. You look beautiful as always, just really sleepy. Is there anything wrong?" Kimber was genuinely concerned. She was used to her sister being the strong one. Jerrica was the one who held them all together after the death of their mother. She was the one who unflinchingly assumed control of Starlight Music, and all that it entailed. She was the one who always gave Kimber the tough-love advice that she never wanted to hear but always knew was right. After what happened on the Harriet Horne show, Kimber was aware that something was going on with her big sister and wasn't really sure how to approach it.

"No. I just had some bad dreams last night. I'll be fine once I get some coffee in me. Thanks Kimber." Jerrica said wearily.

Kimber laid a hand gently on her sister's shoulder. "OK sis, but I'm always here if you ever need to talk, or anything."

As the sisters were sharing a moment, the phone rang. Mrs. Bailey called to Jerrica from the kitchen. "Jerrica? It's Joanie Stuart from Starlight Music. She says it's urgent!"

"OK Mrs. Bailey! I'll get it in the living room," Jerrica said, pulling herself from her sister's embrace. _What can it be now?_ She thought.

"Jerrica, where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for two days! I understand you're under a lot of pressure, but things are happening here that require your immediate attention! Stingers Sound has just launched a hostile takeover bid on Starlight Music! The shareholders are loosing confidence in you, and everyone knows it. They think Jem should be doing more to promote the new album and they wonder why you're not here. As CEO you really need to be the one who answers to them, not me!"

"OK Joanie, I understand," Jerrica said calmly, though she could feel the panic rising, "I will be there in ten minutes." She slammed down the receiver and ran out the door, leaving her fellow Holograms to wonder she had gone in such a rush.

As Jerrica sped down Hollywood Boulevard her mind was racing. How could this have happened? The revenue from Glitter & Gold, plus the new Fifth Avenue Boys' album should have been more than enough to send Starlight Music's profits soaring, and to keep the shareholders satisfied. Yet somehow she knew she'd been neglecting her duties, both as Jem and Jerrica, and that was bound to show. A company was only as good as it's CEO, and by that logic Starlight Music was in big trouble, she thought.

She pulled up to the gleaming building, not bothering to park legally. She ran through the lobby to the elevator. Every second that the elevator took to bring her to her floor was filled with terror. The stingers taking over Starlight Music? Eric Raymond in control of Jem's music contract? It was too much. By the time Jerrica reached her office there were tears welling in her eyes.

"Jerrica!" Joanie exclaimed. "Thank God. What will we do?"

"First thing is to get the shareholders on the phone. We need to call an emergency meeting. Then get Jem's publicist on the line- I need to book a tour, schedule meet and greet at local record stores, _anything_ to generate more buzz for the new album! At this point I'd even think about doing an interview for Cool Trash!" Jerrica said breathlessly.

"Jerrica, no!", Joannie said incredulously, "we're not that bad off yet!" She smiled at Jerrica in that motherly way that made Jerrica want to hug her. She left to make the phone calls and Jerrica sat down in her chair. She twirled to face the giant windows overlooking the street, and Stingers Sound. She wondered what scheming must be going on over there at this very minute. The truce called between the Stingers and the Holograms at Ba-Nee's going away party had not lasted very long, and had never involved Eric Raymond. She reflected on the time that she (or Jem rather) had helped Riot repair his relationship with his father, and how he in turn had played a huge roll in helping Ba-Nee find her father. She wondered how Riot could just forget the bonding that had occurred between him & Jem. But then, it was Riot after all. Any amount of attraction she felt for "Rory Llewellyn" was immediately gone when she thought of him as "Riot". However loving his true person was didn't matter when he let his alter-ego take control. But what about Jerrica's alter ego? Was Jem really that different from Jerrica? Yes, she thought with a sigh. Like night & day.

Jerrica watched the people on the street as they passed. She found herself fantasizing about what it would be like to live a day in their shoes. She saw what looked like a housewife struggle with her groceries as she hailed a cab. She wondered what it would be like to live an uncomplicated life. When your biggest worry was to make sure that you had dinner on the table by the time your husband and children got home.

The intercom interrupted her reverie. "Jerrica?"

"Yes, Joanie?"

"I have reached the stock holders. They've agreed to have an emergency meeting tomorrow at noon. Jem's publicist was in a meeting. But I think we should have something to bring to the table for the stock-holders."

"Yes, I agree Joanie. Thank You for all your help. You've done all you can. Now it's up to me." Jerrica sighed heavily and took one last look at the passersby on the street before checking her messages.


	2. Chapter 2

_**KIMBER**_

It was late in the evening and Jerrica still hadn't returned. No one was quite sure why she'd left in such a rush earlier that morning. Kimber knew it had something to do with Joanie's phone call, and decided she'd waited long enough. She picked up the phone and dialed Joanie's home number.

Joanie answered on the first ring. "Hello?" she sounded breathless and a little worried.

"Joanie? This is Kimber. Listen, do you know where my sister is? She left in a rush early this morning and no one has heard from her since. The phone has been ringing off the hook with urgent phone calls for her and I'm starting to worry."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. Joanie took a deep breath, her voice motherly and kind. "Kimber, honey, they haven't told you? Your sister resigned as CEO of Starlight Music this afternoon. We are all stunned. When I spoke to her this morning, she sounded ready to meet the, umm, _challenges_ Starlight has been facing head on. But when she arrived at the share holder's meeting she'd called she seemed, well, _different_. She seemed sad and distracted. She basically said that she feels that she can no longer do the company justice as it's head and offered her resignation, which the board accepted."

Kimber gasped. "What will happen now?" she whispered.

"Well, that's why I'm surprised that no one has contacted you yet, dear. You see, she nominated her replacement. And that nomination was….you."

"That can't be!" Kimber cried, "I have no experience. I just can't do it!"

"You do own half of the company, Kimber." Joannie said matter-of-factly. "You're an intellegent, talented young lady. I'm sure you're more than capable. We won't know until tomorrow if the board has accepted your nomination. And we still have Stinger Sound to worry about. For all we know, the board could accept their hostile bid. If that happens I suppose you won't have anything more to worry about, dear."

Kimber put the phone gently into it's cradle and stared at it. _How can this be?_ she thought. Her mind went over the past few weeks. Jem making slips on live television, Jerrica forgetting to change back and forth…both seeming less together all the time.

_Jerrica, where are you?_


	3. Chapter 3

RIO

It was evening when he had finished working on the keyboard. Feeling satisfied with his work, he decided to take a break and watch the sun set. Since Jerrica had become so distant he needed something to occupy his mind, and this new hobby fit the bill. He sat on the porch watching the yellows turn to auburns when he heard a car pull into the driveway.

He rose reluctantly, not wanting to break the sunset's spell. As he headed around to the front of the house, he heard a familiar voice calling to him. _Jerrica,_ he thought. He did not know whether it was relief or apprehension that accompanied the thought. When he saw her his misgivings melted away. He couldn't help but smile to see her golden hair glimmering in the last of the light, her lovely eyes. This was the girl he'd loved as long as he could remember, and it had been too long since he saw her last.

"Hey, stranger," he said, half-kidding, "What brings you to these parts?"

"Oh Rio, I'm so sorry I haven't called. Things have been so crazy lately with the group, Starlight Music, the new album, the girls….I feel like my head is spinning." she said, a little too quickly.

"Well, come in and sit down. Can I get you something to drink? I wonder sometimes if you're working yourself too hard. Maybe it's time for a vacation, Jerrica". The concern in Rio's voice was palpable, which made what Jerrica was about to tell him that much harder.


	4. Chapter 4

JERRICA

She knew it was possible that she'd made a mistake. As soon as she'd offered her resignation as head of Starlight Music new worries sprung up where the old ones had been. What if Kimber couldn't rise to the occasion? What if everything they had worked so hard for in the past 3 years came crumbling down around them?

But she knew that she had made the right decision. If things continued they way they were going, Starlight Music was headed toward ruin. She felt enough responsibility to the company to recognize that she was in over her head. Stepping down was the best thing she could do, for herself and her record company.

Jerrica felt relief as well. There was one less opportunity for her to make an irreparable mistake. She was moving toward the only conclusion that worked in her head. She needed to remove herself from any position which might lead to ruin around her, which included heading Starlight Music, heading the Holograms and…Rio. _Rio._

As she drove slowly down the avenue her thoughts returned to the purpose of her outing. This was it. She was finally going to tell him the truth. Nothing was going to interrupt them this time. He had to know. Then she would finally be free of this terrible lie. But the thought of his reaction was enough to make her slow down, almost turn around. _Be strong girl_, she thought, _this is never to going to end until you put a stop to it. We've come this far together, Jem, but this is where it ends. You and I are parting ways._

She approached the brick house with trepidation_. _The familiar VW bug was parked in the garage and she found herself reminiscing on how many times she and Rio had ridden together in that old car. They had shared their first kiss in the cab late one night while her father waited inside, worried about where she was. She had to stop herself from further remembrance as the tears began welling up in her eyes. Not now. This is not the time for tears. There will be plenty of time later. With that thought she took a deep breath, parked her car, and headed toward the house.

"Rio? Rio, are you out back" she thought she heard her voice waver. She called louder. "Rio?"

"Hey, stranger. What brings you to these parts?" She saw a head full of purple hair peek around the corner of the garage.

"Oh Rio, I'm so sorry I haven't called. Things have been so crazy lately with the group, Starlight Music, the new album, the girls….I feel like my head is spinning." she said, a little too quickly. _Here it goes…._

"Well, come in and sit down. Can I get you something to drink? I wonder sometimes if you're working yourself too hard. Maybe it's time for a vacation, Jerrica" The concern in Rio's voice was palpable, which made what Jerrica was about to tell him that much harder.

"Thanks, but I'm not thirsty. Rio, do have a moment? I have to tell you some…things."

"Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that. Are you dumping me?" The smile that had lit up Rio's face moments ago was gone in an instant. _It's only going to get worse before it gets better_, she thought.

"No! I am definitely not. But please hear me out. I have a lot to tell you, a lot of which you're not going to like, but I have to tell you all of it, just the same."

"I think I'm going to sit down" Rio said with uncertainty. He pulled a kitchen chair to him and plopped down. "Would you like to sit?"

"I am alright for now. Rio, I resigned as head of Starlight Music today."

"You WHAT? Jerrica, I know you have a huge work load, but do you think that was wise? I mean so many people depend on you…what will they do?"

"I know they do Rio. That is why I made what I felt to be the best decision for them. They rely on me to do the right thing, and stepping down was definitely it."

"I'm not following you," Rio was more uncertain than ever.

"You will. Just hear me out. Rio, listen to me. You know that I love you, right? That I would do anything I could for you?"

"Jerrica, you're being ridiculous. Of course I know that. Where are you going with this?"

"Because sometimes I've had to do, or say, things that I wish I could take back. Things I've done to protect others even though it meant hurting you. And what I'm about to tell you could be dangerous if others found out, Rio. Which is why I have to ask you that no matter what happens between us, no matter how you feel about me when this conversation is over, you have to promise me that you will never tell ANYONE what I'm about to tell you. Other people are at stake here, not just you and me. It's very important." The tears were coming back now, and though she tried to hide them, Rio noticed.

"Jerrica, you are making less and less sense. Tell me whatever it is you have to tell me. I give you my word of honor that I will never tell a living soul what you tell me, but for God's sake, TELL ME." His mind was racing with a million different scenarios. What could she have done that was so awful that she stood before him crying? He just couldn't imagine the Jerrica he knew and loved could ever do anything that bad.

She closed her eyes and uttered the phrase she had been dreading for years.  
"Rio, I am Jem." Such a simple little sentence.


End file.
